Irania Nui
Irania Nui is an island located on Aqua Magna. It used to reside on Spherus Magna, and was one of the 'test' islands of the Great Beings. Location Irania Nui is situated in the Endless Ocean, outside the Matoran Universe. Why it is there remains unknown. Travel into the Matoran Universe was only possible by teleport. Attempts have been made to fly B7 Attack Fighters into the body of Mata Nui, but these attempts have not been successful. History The Battle of Irania Nui When Pyrez came to Irania Nui with a small task force, the Iarn Military were called in to stop them. Though Pyrez only had a small force, it proved to be extremely difficult for the Matoran army. After a fortnight of constant fighting, an army from Arka Nui came in to aid Irania Nui, using a new Kanohi Olmak to travel back and forth between the Matoran Universe and Irania Nui. With the help of the Arkanians, the Iarn Military managed to defeat the Makuta, and peace was temporarily restored. Districts Irania Nui consists of nine districts: Iarn-Nui The islands capital. All the major businesses have their HQ here. It is also home to Turaga Lome. The Library can be found here. Ta-Iarn The City of Fire. Masks and weapons are forged here, and is also the site of ‘Lava Power’-using lava to power things. Le-Iarn The City of Air. Site of The Airport, where Matoran can fly to other islands on Aqua Magna like Tehktra Nui. Ko-Iarn City of Ice. Home of freezing technology, as well as the latest advances in carbon freezing. De-Iarn City of Sonics. Home to the latest technological advances in the entertainment business. H.E.S. was developed here. Po-Iarn City of Stone. Leader in archaeology, sculpturing, and just about everything to do with stone. Also home to most sporting events. Between 99,000 and 100,000 years ago, a great battle between the Toa Iarn and the Element Lord of Shadow took place here. Fe-Iarn City of Iron. Most vehicles are developed here, as well as construction equipment. Av-Iarn City of Light. Home to…just about everything else, including the Irania Nui News, which is broadcast across the island 24/7. When Pyrez made his second attempt to seize Irania Nui, he arrived in Av Iarn and started terrorizing the Matoran. He was intercepted by Ihu, who drove the Makuta out, but the damage had been done and most of the important buildingsin the district had been destroyed. Onu Iarn Before the Shattering, when Irania Nui was part of Spherus Magna, Onu Iarn was a vast underground city inhabited by Onu Matoran and many Rahi. However, when the island fell to Aqua Magna, a vast network of tunnels and chambers were found. The Toa Iarn travelled deep into the tunnels to find several artefacts of power, which they decided they would keep safe in the island's capital. Unfortunately, the Element Lord of Shadow and his Skrall army learned of them, and he wanted to seize them for himself. A massive battle followed, resulting in a Great Being named Angonce locking Onu Iarn up and disposing of the villains. Years later, the remaining Onu Matoran in Onu Iarn (who had been locked in) were all devoured by a creature that sucked out their life forces. This creature too died, and nothing lived in Onu Iarn. Entertainment Entertainment systems on Irania Nui are extremely advanced. Most household will contain at least one H.E.S. (Holographic Entertainment System), and you are never very far away from a P.H.E.C. (Public Holographic Entertainment Centre). There are also several sports pitches situated throughout the island, where games like Kohlii (a very advanced version of the sport) are played. Vehicles Vehicles on Irania Nui are as follows: *Rockoh T3 *Axalara T9 *Velocera T16 *Rapidera T20 *Expedrax T12 *Celerax B4 *Alacroh B8 *Pacrax B2 All of these vehicles can be bought from standard retailers, except the Rapidera T20, which is a public transport. Trivia *I created Irania Nui back in 2004, as I was dissatisfied with the fall of Metru Nui. *Irania Nui was once an entire planet, before I realised that that was a stupid idea. Appearances *Bodyguard (First appearance) *Land of the Dark Hunters *Matoran Legends *Sword of the Great Spirit *Karael's Blog *Kreix's Task *Clash of the Titans *Disciple of Evil *Vradok Returns! *Karaedammergung - The War of Fates Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Irania Nui